


Star Boy

by hwahhyun



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Adopted Children, Cute, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, M/M, Stars, We’re all children of god, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwahhyun/pseuds/hwahhyun
Summary: Seungmin sees the same boy watching the stars.Or, Seungmin develops feelings for a boy he meets on the rooftop of his apartment building watching the stars.(Originally posted on Wattpad, now are here for others to enjoy i guess)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 9





	1. the rooftop

seungmin lifted up the mat, picking up the spare keys to unlock the apartment's door. he walked inside, quickly returning the spare keys back under the mat before closing the door behind him and setting his backpack aside. 

the apartment would be empty with only him until his roommate finally came back from school as well, so he figured he could watch tv or something while eating one of their many frozen meals in the freezer. frozen meals were cheap and easy to make - just put it in the microwave for a few minutes and boom: a meal. cooking from scratch was another thing.

after awhile had passed, seungmin checked his phone for any messages from his roommate. nothing but for suspected spam calls. and the time read exactly '8:00.' where the hell was hyunjin?

he decided he'd rather not wait - he threw away his finished meal, turned off the tv, and put on a jacket and shoes. on days like this, when the sun had been set, seungmin likes to go to the rooftop that's usually locked but he's found a way to unlock it without much trouble. a simple bobby pin hidden behind a potted plant. 

the going to the rooftop thing became a common thing to do because the sky was rather pretty, the stars twinkling prettily against the dark sky. it was calming. 

he left the apartment (finally taking his own keys with him this time), walking up the stairs, stopping at a door on the highest level. seungmin would start looking for the bobby pin, but he didn't need to. he noticed the door opened a little. who else could be on the rooftop? he thought curiously. no one else ever goes up here.

he opened the door fully, his eyes searching the area in the pale light. all he could see was the tall buildings of the city in the distance, before he finally saw a boy sitting on the ledge. he didn't seem to have heard him, continuing to gaze up at the pretty night sky. 

"hi," seungmin blurted out without meaning to. the boy turned around, a surprised expression on his face.

"hi," he replied. "i thought i was only one who comes up here."

"me too," seungmin said truthfully. how had he never seen him before? "i'm seungmin."

"jeongin."

not sure what else to do, he did the usual - leaning against the ledge and watching the stars up above. but this time with someone else. there was a comfortable silence between them. no one needed to talk. it was perfect this way.


	2. starry eyed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin has stars in his eyes. Pretty much it.

seungmin left the apartment late at night once more the day after, heading for the rooftop as usual. he went as usual, up the stairs to the highest level.

just as he reached the door to the rooftop, he saw the same boy from before, reaching a hand around the lonely potted plant and picking up the black bobby pin. jeongin had heard him this time, because turns around, shooting the other boy a smile.

"hey," he said cheerfully. "we meet again."

"yeah," seungmin breathed. "i do this often."

"me too," jeongin retorts, using the bobby pin to open the locked door. 

and once again, they watched the sky in complete silence. seungmin couldn't help but glance at the other boy with him, seeing the stars reflected in his eyes. it was... beautiful to look at.


	3. another night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seungmin meets jeongin again.

seungmin left around ten that night, wiping sleep from his eyes. he had accidentally dozed off on the couch while watching a really boring drama and only woke up when hyunjin returned. 

usually he wouldn't be in a rush to get there, but for some reason, he was.

he didn't bother looking behind the potted plant, opening the already opened door. as expected, there was jeongin sitting on the ledge, gazing up at the stars.

seungmin found himself smiling, casually walking over to stand beside him, leaning against the ledge.

"hey," he said softly.

"hi," jeongin replied, glancing at him, also smiling. "you came late."

"i fell asleep and lost track of time," seungmin explained. "i didn't think you'd still be here, to be honest."

i was hoping to catch you right before you left. guess i didn't have to.

"i stay past nine sometimes," jeongin replied. "lucky i did tonight, heh. i like hanging out with you."

seungmin's cheeks went pink. "me too."

he honestly did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lot of these chapters are really short oof


	4. takeout food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seungmin meets jeongin while getting takeout.

"let's get takeout tomorrow," hyunjin suggested. "i'm getting tired of these frozen meals."

he tossed it into the trash bin. seungmin had long gotten sort of tired of them but never said anything.

"we should," he agreed. "that japanese place a few blocks away?"

"sure."

and he did go the next day. seungmin walked into the warm restaurant, letting out a low sigh of relief. there was only one person in front of him. and to his luck, they were done ordering, their delicious smelling food in their hands.

seungmin walked up to the counter, looking at his phone to see what hyunjin wanted. 

"good evening! what would you like today- oh hey!" said a voice.

confused, seungmin looked up, his eyes widening. "jeongin!"

the other smiled. "didn't think i'd see you here."

"i didn't either," seungmin retorted. "i never knew you worked here."

"i just got this job recently," jeongin replied. "i work right after school and get off around seven. enough time to see the stars."

"oh," seungmin nodded, grinning. "that's... erm... good."

"anyways," jeongin said, shifting the conversation's topic. "what would you like?"

seungmin ordered, paid (with hyunjin's money, since he didn't have a job yet), and sat down on one of the chairs to wait.

it didn't take long for the food to be done, seungmin returning to the counter to receive it.

"can i see you at the rooftop tonight?" he suddenly asked, taking the bag of food.

jeongin nodded. "of course."

this made the other boy smile once more before waving goodbye and leaving. 

"you two know each other?" questioned junhyuk, coming up from the kitchen.

"oh, yeah, we do," jeongin answered. "we hang out at the rooftop every night." 

"ah," junhyuk said, slowly nodding. "that's nice."


	5. new feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seungmin admits he has feelings for jeongin. whoop whoop  
> also jaehyun’s here too so yay

when seungmin opened the door to welcome in his roommate, he wasn't expecting to see hyunjin with his friend, jisung.

well, his crush. 

seungmin knew. because hyunjin didn't really try to hide it. 

hyunjin walked in, laying his friend down on the couch, his cheeks dusted a light red.

"what happened?" seungmin asked. 

"i was gonna let him stay over tonight but um..." hyunjin rubbed the back of his neck, glancing away from his roommate. "we may have drunk a little."

"a little?" seungmin scoffed. "sure. anyways, i'm heading to the rooftop now."

"the rooftop..." hyunjin whispered. "yeah... you do that..."

and seungmin left without another word. he felt rather eager to see jeongin tonight. he didn't know exactly why, but he just was. 

he hurried up the stairs, smiling to himself and opening the already open door to the rooftop. yeah, the sky was pretty and all, but it didn't compare to jeongin smiling at him.

his heartbeat sped up a little.

"finally!" jeongin said cheerfully. for once, he wasn't sitting on the ledge, gazing up at the stars. "i have somewhere that's equally as cool," he said, suddenly going shy before quickly adding, "but we can still see the stars."

"okay," seungmin said. 

jeongin led him from the rooftop and out the apartment complex, heading to a restaurant nearby. they walked in the small restaurant — the walls were a light pink, decorated with plants, lights, and paintings. the tables and stools were made from wood.

it was nice to look at and rather charming. 

"jaehyun!" jeongin called. 

from what seungmin assumed was the kitchen, came out a man who was clearly older than them, a smile on his face that was covered with flour. 

"hey jeongin," he waved, using a hand to wipe off the flour. "is this your friend?"

he pointed to seungmin with his free hand.

"yeah," jeongin nodded. "this is seungmin. seungmin, this is jaehyun."

"nice to meet you," seungmin said politely, holding out a hand. jaehyun shook it.

"likewise," he grinned. "anyways, the roof as usual."

"of course," jeongin said brightly. 

the roof had a pretty view of the bridge that crossed over the river that separated the collection of apartments from the rest of the city, the night sky just as visible from here as it was from the other rooftop.

the short fences that rested on the ledge of the roof were decorated with white-gold lights, giving them some light.

they sat down at one of the tables closest to the fence, two mugs on the table between them.

"so," seungmin said, breaking the silence. "this is a nice view."

"yeah," jeongin agreed, taking a sip of his drink, feeling the warm liquid go down his throat. "it's pretty."

seungmin couldn't help but notice how jeongin looked — his dark hair was a bit messy and his grey sweatshirt looked a bit big on him, his eyes focused on the view. 

he was just... perfect. there was nothing else to describe it. something about him made seungmin happy to see him every night, something about him made his heartbeat change whenever he smiled at him. 

did he like him?

"seungmin? you okay?" jeongin's voice cut through his thoughts, making him snap out of his daze. "you were just... y'know..."

"s-sorry," seungmin quickly took a sip of his drink to hide his embarrassment. he had caught him staring. oops.


	6. hyunjin’s curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyunjin’s curious. that’s literally it.

hyunjin opened the door to his apartment, seeing it completely empty. well, he did come back at nine o'clock after spending his entire day off from work with jisung, so it was expected.

he knew seungmin always went to roof at night, but nowadays he just looked happier and was usually in a great mood. 

perhaps the stars were... prettier these days or he's seeing someone. hyunjin's mind latched onto the second option and now he wants to know because he's way too curious.

it wasn't long until seungmin showed back up, smiling all happy again.

"so..." hyunjin said from the couch, somewhat startling his roommate. "you look happy."

"yeah? thanks for pointing out the obvious, sherlock," seungmin retorted.

"well, are you seeing someone up there?" hyunjin asked casually, turning back around to turn on the tv, giving the room some light.

seungmin blushed. "n-no. i mean, they're just a friend-"

"uh-huh," hyunjin said with a slow nod of his head. "what's their name?"

"jeongin," seungmin said quietly, liking how his name slid off his tongue. jeongin, jeongin, jeongin.

star boy. that's fitting, innit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why did i use innit? i honestly don’t know lmao


	7. his number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeongin asks for seungmin’s number. finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven’t finish the story on wattpad yet. so, every time i write a new chapter, i’ll have to copy and paste it on here soon after. oof

on a beautiful saturday morning, jeongin walked into his friend's shop. not to eat since he already did, but to hang out before the shop became crowded.

it always was really full on the weekends. 

"morning!" he called. 

as usual, jaehyun came from the kitchen, tying his apron. "good morning. i'm surprised you didn't bring your little friend here."

jeongin went pink. he knew who he meant. "i don't have his number nor know which apartment he lives in. i can't ask him now."

"then ask him the next time you meet," jaehyun suggested. "i'm surprised you don't have it already. anyways, i made some scones. want one?"

"i already ate," jeongin said. 

that night, he headed up the stairs, thinking about how he should ask him. he reached a hand behind the potted plant, grabbing the small black bobby pin.

he unlocked the door with it and returned it, making sure to leave the door just barely open so seungmin could open it without difficulty. 

and so, he heaved himself onto the ledge, directing his eyes to the stars. they always made him happy, just by looking at the small light speckles in the distance against the black sky. 

they really did. but something — well, someone else — makes him happy, too. seungmin.

even if they don't talk much, he's still there and he enjoys his company greatly. usually he's alone since he comes rather late, but that one day he came earlier than the norm. and he's lucky he did.

he hears the noise of the door opening, spotting seungmin. he smiles and the other smiles back, walking over to join him, resting his arms on the ledge next to him.

"hi," jeongin says softly.

"hey," seungmin retorts. "how was your day?"

"good," jeongin answers. "you?"

"alright," seungmin shrugged. "all i really did was go grocery shopping with my roommate."

and he and hyunjin managed to accidentally destroy an entire milk carton, covering the tile floor in the white liquid. seungmin swears he's never gotten so many dirty looks before all at once.

he decided not to mention that.

"oh!" jeongin suddenly said. "i realised i never asked for your phone number."

his demeanour suddenly went shy.

"oh yeah..." seungmin muttered. he reached into one of his coat pockets, pulling out a pen. "give me your hand."

"huh?" jeongin said, confused.

"just give it to me."

still perplexed, jeongin complied. he felt his face heat up at seungmin holding his wrist as he wrote something down on it. once he was done, he let go.

jeongin lifted his hand up to his face to see what it said. it read 'my number' with numbers underneath it. he blushed, glancing back at seungmin.

"there you go," he said cheerfully.


	8. video call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seungmin and jeongin video call. also waffles are mentioned for some reason.

jeongin's finger hovered over the call button, not sure if he should call him already. perhaps seungmin was already asleep. they had stayed still a bit after nine and were yawning the entire last few minutes of their time together.

yeah, he was tired. he doesn't need to call him right now.

on sunday, he debated once more over calling seungmin. should he? or should he not...

ring! ring!

his breath hitched. was that...?

he picked up his phone off his nightstand, checking who it was.

seungmin 

he nearly dropped his phone in surprise, but managed to hold onto it.

“oh my- he’s...” jeongin paused, letting out a sigh. “deep breath and don’t make such a big deal out of it.”

he relaxed back onto the bed, resting his head against the pillow and pressing accept. 

“hey.”

“hey,” jeongin said. 

“do you wanna video call or— ?” seungmin asked.

“s-sure,” jeongin said. 

and he saw seungmin’s face. and of course he blushed.

his hair was a messy since he just woke up a few minutes ago. god, he should’ve straightened that problem out. 

seungmin had just woken up too, but he looked good.

“good morning,” seungmin said, grinning. “i just woke up and i’m gonna eat breakfast soon.”

“me too,” jeongin said, pushing some of his fringes aside. “what are you gonna eat?”

“waffles,” seungmin said simply, getting up from his own bed to head to the kitchen. they weren’t handmade, of course — simply needed to be unfrozen in the toaster. 

he placed the phone, propping it up on the kitchen counter. he opened the fridge, pulling out the box of waffles.

“frozen waffles?” jeongin said softly, letting out a giggle.

“everything i eat is frozen,” seungmin said defensively. “cheap and easy.”

“we should make pancakes together sometime,” jeongin said hopefully. “if i can come over.”

“i would love that,” seungmin said happily, putting two waffles in the toaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i ate the same frozen meal for a few days straight this week. fuck.


	9. staying over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeongin goes over to seungmin’s apartment (or flat, as i used).
> 
> this is pure proof i suck arse at writing kiss scenes

jeongin glanced down at his phone again, seeing the flat number for the eleventh time. 

and then back up at the door, seeing the matching number. this was where seungmin lives.

he quickly adjusted his sweatshirt to make sure it looked nice on him before knocking. the door opened almost immediately after he knocked, revealing seungmin.

"that didn't take long," seungmin started.

"i live a floor below you," jeongin explained. "i was surprised we live so close myself."

his friend let him in, closing the door behind them. the flat was just like his basically — a couch in front of a tv, a small kitchen with a table (with two chairs) and three other doors on the opposite walls. 

jeongin never used the extra room in his flat unless one of his other friends were staying over, which is rare nowadays.

"i bought everything you asked for," seungmin said, leading him into the white kitchen. "pancake mix," he tapped a hand against the blue box on the counter. "a bowl for mixing and those cooking tools, whatever they're called."

they thought it would be easy. which, it wasn't.

too busy playing around, they messed up the first mixture they made and had to restart with the pancake mix they had left over. while they were cooking the pancakes on the stove, they nearly burned two of them (jeongin managed to save the poor things). 

and they got syrup everywhere on the counter. somehow. 

but at the end of it all, they had two pancakes on each plate for them, some left over for later.

"wait, don't you have a roommate?" jeongin asked as they ate, remembering what seungmin told him the day before.

"oh, hyunjin?" seungmin retorted after swallowing. "he says he's at jisung's and he won't be back for awhile."

"ah."

"are you doing anything today?" he asked causally before taking another bite.

"no, i'm gonna be laying around my flat," jeongin answered. "could i stay for a bit?"

he really hoped he would say-

"sure," seungmin said cheerfully. "i'll be bored without you."

for some reason, jeongin went red at those words. 

"you've got syrup on your mouth," seungmin pointed out. but jeongin could process that, seungmin wiped it off himself. now jeongin was even more red than a tomato, if that was even possible.

after finishing up and washing off the syrup-covered plates, they hung out on the couch, the tv playing. except they were barely paying attention.

"... and then he said 'just one normal dinner, please?' " jeongin finished off the story, smiling along with seungmin, who was playing the with drawstrings of his sweatshirt. 

"wanna play something?" seungmin asked after their laughter died down.

"sure," jeongin said eagerly. "what?"

"try and find me," seungmin said slyly, pulling jeongin's hood over his head and tugging at the drawstrings, briefly blinding the other.

he got off the couch and ran off, leaving jeongin to reverse what he did, rather quickly. 

"oh, that's how it is?" he said, grinning. "i will find you!"

he searched the kitchen first — no sign of seungmin there. not in the bathroom either. he checked the first bedroom, but no one was there.

that meant to second one.

a triumphant smirk became apparent on his face as he opened the door, ready to catch seungmin, only to see no one there as well.

"where the hell- AH!"

seungmin came from behind him, pushing them both onto his bed. they tussled around, laughing. jeongin tried his best to overpower the other, trying to push against his chest to make seungmin fall off, but the other wasn't letting up.

but in one final try, he managed to flip them around, jeongin pinning down the other by basically straddling his lap.

"i win!" he said, laughing once more. there was a smug grin on his face.

"yeah, you did," seungmin said. "i'll wipe that smirk off your face."

"oh?" jeongin said teasingly. "how?"

he expected he was gonna manage to flip them over again and they'll be wrestling again. but he didn't.

seungmin had both of his hands on the other's cheeks, pulling him down closer to his face, connecting their lips in kiss.

softly.

jeongin was shocked as first before resting his hands on the other's chest, kissing back. it felt nice, like he was suddenly flying.

his heart was beating loudly in his chest as they kissed for a bit longer, both of them melting into the kiss. 

it wasn't his first kiss, but it sure felt like it.


	10. second kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they kiss again. that’s literally it lol

it wasn't his first kiss, but it sure felt like it.

his hands were caressing jeongin's cheeks. it felt equally a nice and he didn't really stop until they finally pulled apart for a breather. 

he had just been on cloud nine. holy shit.

there was silence between them, the only noise being their faint breathing. he wanted to kiss him again, he really did.

"i'm sorry," seungmin suddenly said. "i probably shouldn't-"

"can i kiss you again?" jeongin cut him off. seungmin's eyes widened in surprise. 

"if you want to..." seungmin answered. jeongin grinned, leaning down again, pressing his lips softly to the other's again. hands were in his hair, running through his locks as seungmin kissed back with equal eagerness.

soon enough, those hands in his hands trailed lower, slowly sliding down his shoulders, back, sides, before resting on his waist, firmly staying there.

but the moment was broken by a loud ring from the phone in jeongin's pocket.

he abruptly pulled away, seungmin's hands still on his waist. he looked at his phone screen to see who called — his ex. 

he pressed decline.

"it was a spam call," jeongin said. "just kiss me again."

seungmin smirked. "will do."


	11. star gazing (hyunsung special)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> literally just a hyunsung chapter.

hyunjin slammed his glass down onto the table, smiling triumphantly. "once again."

jisung did the same shortly afterwards, scoffing. "congrats, jin."

"one more drink?" hyunjin asked, reaching for the bottle of alcohol a few inches away from him. jisung waved a hand as to say no. this time, they didn't drink as much as they usually do on days like this. 

"i've had enough," he answered verbally. "your place? my apartment is way too far away."

hyunjin, of course, agreed. it wouldn't be the first time his crush crashed at his place. most of the time, he always ends up asleep on the couch (especially if they went drinking), but some times, during those rare, lucky days, they share hyunjin's bed.

after paying, they left the pub, walking side by side. hyunjin had stayed over at jisung's the day before, deciding to spend the entire day with him because... why not? he loved every second of time spent with him. he loved everything about him, actually. if only he could confess his feelings. and maybe, just maybe, they can be together. 

"you know," hyunjin said suddenly. "we should go to the rooftop."

"the rooftop?" jisung echoed, confused.

"of my apartment building," hyunjin continued. "it's got a really nice view."

he's only ever about seungmin going. he's never actually been himself. jisung looks thoughtful for a moment.

"sure," he finally answers. "and i'm sleeping in your bed tonight," he adds matter-of-factly. hyunjin didn't argue with that.

—

after playing around with the bobby pin to see how it was even supposed to open locks (he had to ask seungmin for help), hyunjin pushed the door open. the rooftop was completely bare, but that didn't matter with the extremely pretty sigh of the night sky. 

"woah," jisung gasped. "this is a nice view."

"not as nice as you," hyunjin whispered, although he agreed. jisung looked at him.

"huh?" he said.

"nothing," hyunjin said quickly. jisung looked unconvinced but didn't press on. 

"we should've been up here!" jisung says happily. 

"uh-huh," hyunjin says softly, nodding his head slowly. he was barely listening to anything that was coming out of jisung's mouth, but he could focus on him. the way he smiled in pure happiness was everything to him, his eyes shining brightly, even in the darkness. they were friends and all, but he felt more than a friend. 

no one made him happier. no one. he really loved this man with all his heart.

jisung turns his head toward hyunjin, still smiling brightly. and without thinking, without restraint, he leans closer. and closer, close enough to see the stars reflected in his already pretty eyes. for a moment the other's face was growing more confused, just before hyunjin kisses him, holding his face in his hands like he was holding his entire world.

which, he was.


	12. first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seungin’s first date. also jaeyong with a kid uwu

jaehyun heard the door of his restaurant open, and he turned his head away from the cookie batter in confusion. his employees never come this early. he left the kitchen to see it who it was, which led him to smile brightly. 

"daddy!" said a little boy, finding his around the counter and hugging jaehyun's waist.

"hey jaewoo," he said cheerfully. "did daddy come too?"

"yes!" jaewoo said. jaehyun looked up from his son to see his husband, taeyong.

"can i get a second good morning kiss?" jaehyun asked teasingly. taeyong rolled his eyes but pecked him on the lips anyways.

"i work from home today," taeyong explained. "and jisoo said he can't babysit today because he isn't feeling too well."

"ah," jaehyun muttered. "mini jae can stay with me today. i know he can be a handful."

"yeah, he is— wait what?" taeyong said, looking alarmed. "but you have to-"

"he can help," jaehyun countered. "right, mini jae?"

jaewoo gave his other dad a thumbs up. taeyong didn't answer right away, debating if he should or not. but after awhile, he spoke again.

"are you sure?" he asked.

"very sure," jaehyun nodded. "everything will be completely fine. you focus on working, okay?"

"okay," taeyong said softly. "have a good day."

"you too," jaehyun kissed his forehead. 

jaewoo gave him one last hug before hugging jaehyun's waist again. with one last peck on the lips, he left. eventually, his employees came and the restaurant opened for the day, getting a few customers for a quick breakfast. but it got later, more people started coming. 

and just a bit after eight, seungmin came. jaewoo, out of habit from doing it earlier, announced it to everyone who was still there.

"hey, seungmin, right?" jaehyun greeted. the other male nodded.

"yeah," he said. "i need a table on the roof. i'm on a date," and he quickly added, "with jeongin."

"alright," the older grinned. 

so, seungmin waited, watching the sky as he waited. and he didn't wait for long, thankfully. his eyes could never leave jeongin as he approached him, smiling and all, before he sat down.

"you look really nice," seungmin breathed. jeongin went red.

"t-thanks. you too."

somehow, they're back to being shy, even after they had just been repeatedly kissing each other just yesterday with no such shyness then.

they are, talked, laughed. it was an enjoyable date. 

"i have a question to ask you," seungmin said suddenly.

"what?" jeongin retorted. 

"first, i can't ask you here."


	13. the question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seungmin asks jeongin the question.

seungmin, holding one of jeongin's hands, opened the door to the rooftop, the place where they first met. 

without any lights, it was just them, the darkness, and the stars.

seungmin took a deep breath, meeting jeongin's eyes.

"jeongin, i..." his voice trailed off. he was just beautiful and he was back to being breathless and not sure what to say. jeongin's eyes were shining in the dark.

"hm?" jeongin hummed. "what are you gonna ask me?"

"i love you," seungmin burst out. "i never regretted once meeting you. at all."

he thought back to them when they first met on the rooftop:

he opened the door fully, his eyes searching the area in the pale light. all he could see was the tall buildings of the city in the distance, before he finally saw a boy sitting on the ledge. he didn't seem to have heard him, continuing to gaze up at the pretty night sky. 

"hi," seungmin blurted out without meaning to. the boy turned around, a surprised expression on his face.

"hi," he replied. "i thought i was only one who comes up here."

"me too," seungmin said truthfully. how had he never seen him before? "i'm seungmin."

"jeongin." 

or when they met at the japanese restaurant, hung out at jaehyun's restaurant, which gave him the chance to realise he had feelings for him, the video call and them making pancakes at his apartment... 

and all the times they watched the stars. 

"i didn't either," jeongin said softly. 

"do you..." seungmin went red. "...want to be my boyfriend?"

"of course," jeongin smiled before softly pressing his lips against seungmin's. their hands intertwined, their eyes closed as they melted into the kiss as the stars shone above them.


	14. explaining things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more hyunsung. yeah.

hyunjin looked outside the window, nervously waiting. his hands kept fidgeting around near his cup of coffee. where was he?

it didn't take long for his thoughts to change. what if after they talked about it, they'll only stay as friends? what if they're no longer friends? that would be worse!

"hey," said a voice. hyujin looked away from the window, seeing jisung. he shot him a wary smile, which jisung returned before sitting down.

silence followed. hyunjin couldn't keep his eyes off of jisung, who wasn't meeting his eyes but looking down at his hands.

he let out a sigh. he may as well get it over with. 

"jisung," hyunjin started. "about the kiss..."

he still remembered the look of pure surprise on jisung's face after they pulled apart, before he stuttered an awkward goodbye and left. 

"i'm sor-"

"don't apologise," jisung cut him off, finally meeting hyunjin's eyes. "you don't need to."

"i... hm..." hyujin paused for a moment to think. but jisung spoke again.

"how long?" he asked. 

"how long?" hyunjin echoed.

"have you been into me?" jisung asked.

"high school," hyunjin admitted. 

—

hyunjin stood in front of the book case, looking through the section of books. he needed a good one to help him study for english.

"looking for this?" he heard a voice.

he turned his head, seeing another boy, a bit shorter than him, holding up a book titled 'the basics of the english language.'

"yeah, i am!" hyunjin said, smiling. "thanks!"

the boy handed him the book, who took it. 

"i also recommend basic english grammar too," the boy added. "it's helped me a lot with grammar."

"ah," hyunjin nodded slowly. "i'm hwang hyunjin by the way."

"jisung," the boy responded. "han jisung."

—

"over time," hyunjin continued. "we became friends and suddenly, i just started to feel different about you. your smile, your laugh, i like hearing you saying my... never mind. it's just... i couldn't stop thinking about all the little things you do."

jisung didn't speak, but he continued to look at the other, his cheeks a light pink.

"i wanted to tell you for years now," hyunjin went on. exactly eight years.

"i need... i need time to think about this," jisung said. hyunjin nodded, watching the other get up and leave.

he didn't know why, but it kinda hurt.


	15. finally together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seungin fluff uwu

the tv was on, showing a random drama. but neither of the two people on the couch were paying attention.

seungmin would prefer to have his arms wrapped around his boyfriend, nuzzling his nose into the crook of his neck.

"seungmin, watch the show," jeongin whined, although he didn't really mind.

"no," seungmin retorted. "why watch the show when you're right here?"

"you cheesy motherfucker," jeongin said with a giggle. "wanna order something to eat? i'm hungry."

"sure," seungmin mumbled against his boyfriend's back before removing one hand from around jeongin to get his phone. "what do you want?"

"what do you want?" jeongin repeated. 

"i dunno," seungmin shrugged. "whatever you want."

"and that's whatever you want."

"oh my-" seungmin grinned. "fine. i'll pick. pizza?"

"sounds good," jeongin agreed.

soon enough, there was a box of pizza on the table, the two eating it until there was one slice left alone.

"you can have it," jeongin said immediately. "i don't want anymore."

"how about we share it?" seungmin suggested, picking up the slice. he tore off a piece and held it up to jeongin's mouth. "here."

"i'm good," jeongin retorted.

"are you sure?" seungmin asked teasingly, waving the piece around under his nose.

"oh, alright," jeongin opened his mouth to take a bite, but his phone started ringing. he retracted away, glancing down at his screen to see who it was. 

he pressed decline, letting out an annoyed huff.

"what is it?" seungmin asked.

"it's nothing," jeongin said. "now, give me that piece of pizza."


	16. good morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a fluffy morning.

jeongin rubbed his eyes, reaching over to seungmin's nightstand to grab his phone to check the time. it was way too early in the morning, but he was up anyways. along with seeing the time, he saw several missed calls. from his annoying arse ex. 

"i thought you told me to piss off," he said, frustrated. why was he suddenly always trying to call him? 

"are you awake, jeongin? go back to sleep," he heard seungmin mumble sleepily next to him.

"sorry," jeongin apologised softly, returning his phone and managing to fall back asleep. he didn't wake again until he smelt the smell of someone cooking in the kitchen. he felt the lack of seungmin nearby and he automatically knew it was him. he walked into the kitchen, rubbing his tired eyes, letting out a yawn. 

"finally mr.sleepyhead is awake," seungmin said teasingly. 

"mhm," jeongin hummed, pecking his boyfriend's cheeks. "wow, you're actually cooking. what are you making?"

"eggs and toast," seungmin retorted, ignoring his first comment. "i didn't toast the bread yet though."

"i'll do that," jeongin responded. he found the bread and undid the tie, taking out two slices and putting them in the toaster. seemingly just after that, hyunjin emerged from his room.

"good morning!" seungmin said cheerfully. "want some breakfast? it's eggs and toast."

"i'm good," hyunjin answered. "i'll eat something on the way."

"on the way...?" seungmin questioned before he grinned. "to jisung's?"

instead of seeing a light blush dust over his roommate's cheeks, he didn't answer, his face suddenly turning sad. he simply left the apartment without a single word. 

"something must of happened," seungmin whispered to himself. 

eventually, the food was done.

"what do you wanna do today?" seungmin asked before he took a bite of his eggs. it was the weekend. which meant no work, no school. just relaxing.

"whatever you wanna do," jeongin said, smiling. seungmin rolled his eyes — they weren't doing this again.

"you're picking, jeongin."

"fine," jeongin said. "a mall visit. and you don't have to ask for money, i'll pay. and we can have that one thai place for lunch."

seungmin grinned. "sounds good to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i deleted all my past works to start over. they were fucking shite anyways loL


	17. his ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeongin’s ex calls him again and he’s finally had it.

jeongin walked into the bathroom angrily, actually pressing accept for once on his phone. 

"can you stop calling me?" he said, struggling to hold back telling him straight up to fuck off. "i thought you wanted to stop talking after you fucking cheated on me!"

"i wanted to say i'm sorry, jeongin," said the voice jeongin wished he didn't have to hear after all these years. many had come and gone and he didn't have to hear his ex's voice since their break up.

but then he comes back and fucks it up. jeongin regrets not deleting and blocking his number. he called at the worst time, ruining his date with seungmin.

"sorry?" jeongin hissed. "nice try. i have another boyfriend now, so you've lost that chance. not like i'd give you another one anyways."

he hung up first, letting out a frustrated sigh before leaving the bathroom. he sat back down, seungmin instantly noticing the look on his face.

"something happened?" he asked. 

jeongin sighed — no point hiding it. "my ex boyfriend. he keeps calling me."

"oh."

"i'll block his number," jeongin said softly. "can we get ice cream? if you want some, of course."

seungmin smiled. "sure."

that night, they did the usual, going up to the rooftop to watch the stars. except with a blanket so they'd be warm.

jeongin rested his head on seungmin's shoulder, letting out a satisfied sigh. it felt like all his problems completely went away as soon as he felt seungmin kiss the top of his head.

moments like this are things he wants to value forever.


	18. say yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *chanting* hyunsung, hyunsung, hyunsung, hyunsung

hyunjin was just about to throw himself onto his comfortable bed that night when he heard his phone ring.

curious, he checked to what it was. which, jisung had texted him. 

he felt his heartbeat start to get quicker. after not taking to him for a good week and a half, he texts him.

meet me at the rooftop 

he quickly put on the first coat he saw, threw on some shoes, and left for the rooftop. his heart was beating so loudly in his chest as he fumbled around with the bobby pin.

finally, he got it open, leaving the door cracked open before leaning against the ledge, waiting for him to arrive, withstanding the sudden strong gust of wind.

eventually, jisung came, pushing down his scarf off his mouth, shooting the other a smile.

"hey," hyunjin breathed, his cheeks turning a light red that wasn't from the cold.

"hi," jisung retorted. "how you been?"

"fine," hyunjin said, though he felt like he was lying through his teeth. he had been really down in the dumps ever since they stopped hanging out almost every day. "you?"

"thinking about it," jisung admitted, walking closer to they were only a few inches away. "about the whole confession thing."

"oh yeah, that..." hyunjin's voice trailed off. what if he rejects him? at least they'll stay friends and all, but damn it would hurt.

"and it took awhile, but," jisung went on. "i have my answer."

hyunjin felt like time suddenly stopped when he felt jisung's lips on his. the only thing that mattered was how soft and gentle he felt against his lips as he could almost hear the pounding of his heart in his chest.

but he melted into it, his eyes fluttering close as he kissed back, wrapping his arms around the other's waist to pull him closer, the other wrapping his arms around jisung's neck. it felt natural.

eventually, they pulled apart, their eyes fluttering open and both smiling bashfully.

"so, that's my answer," jisung spoke. "yes, i feel the same way.”

“as if that wasn’t obvious,” hyunjin commented and both of them laughed. “so, will you-“

“yes,” jisung cut him off. “i’ll be your boyfriend.”

if possible, hyunjin smiled brighter and kissed his new boyfriend again, happier than he’s ever been.


	19. walk in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i think the title explains itself

after school, seungmin placed his backpack beside the shoe rack, taking his shoe and plopping himself down on the couch, taking out his phone to text his roommate.

— you out again or working?

— what do you think lol  
— i'm at sung's

— figured   
— anyways   
— can you head to the store when you get back? we need some things

— all right  
— what so i know

— eggs, milk, cereal, pancake mix

— 👌 

— wait add rice and chicken to that too

— you actually cooking dinner or something lmao

— why yes  
— for my boyfriend and not you

— aw why not :'(

— you'll eat at jisung's  
— i know you  
— you're literally at his house rn 

— i know but at least leave me some leftovers mate

— no

— you're mean seungmin

— cool

— *fake crying*  
— imma cuddle with my beautiful boyfriend  
— ttyl

— bye

seungmin would call jeongin, but he knew he had work to focus on, so leaving him alone was the best option, especially he'll automatically come afterwards anyways. 

he turned on the tv to pass the time, his mind going to past experiences of him and jeongin on the rooftop. ever since they started bringing a blanket and snacks every now and then, they've been staying up there longer, sneaking kisses and cuddling under the stars. 

just thinking about it warms his heart.

before he knew it, jeongin was walking into his apartment like he owned the place, placing himself down on the couch next to his boyfriend.

"you're back," seungmin pecked jeongin's lips. "how was work?"

"laid back as usual," jeongin answered, wrapping his arms around seungmin's neck, pulling himself closer. "wanna go on a date? there's a new movie that came out."

"sure," seungmin retorted. "you could've just went to the movie theatre and called me to come over."

"well, i wanted to ask first since we didn't plan this," jeongin rolled his eyes. "let's go."

—

hyunjin walked up to his apartment door, placing down the bags of food to make it easier to open the door with his key. 

he pushed the door open, picking up the bags and walking inside, turning on the light.

"wonder why the light's off," hyunjin mumbled before shrugging, placing the bags on the table. since he never sorts the food out by himself, he casually opened seungmin's door without knocking.

which was a big mistake to say the least.

—

seungmin tackled jeongin onto the bed, both of them giggling playfully as they wrestled, trying to overpower the other. jeongin once almost managed to sit up only to get slammed back down by seungmin.

they were feeling particularly playful after their date at the movies.

eventually, jeongin went limp, seemingly as if he gave up on struggling. 

seungmin smiled triumphantly. "i win!"

"yep," jeongin said. "what? you want an award?"

"what if i do?" seungmim said teasingly.

"oh? what then?" jeongin asked. 

seungmin didn't speak again, only connecting their lips in a kiss. jeongin kissed back, wanting to bring up his arms to wrap around his neck but seungmin's hands pinned them down by the wrist.

jeongin pulled away, huffing. "you never pin my hands down."

"and? i like the view," seungmin mumbled before diving down again, trailing kisses down the other's exposed neck.

jeongin's breath hitched in his throat as the contact, completely knew to the feeling. he never knew it would feel this nice — and a bit ticklish.

suddenly, the moment was ruined when the door opened, revealing hyunjin.

"seungmin, i brought the- oh shit," his eyes went round. "i'm sorry, i should've knocked."

the position they were in was rather suggestive and hyunjin's brain went to the dirtiest reason possible.

"i'll sort it out myself," he said awkwardly before walking off, closing the door behind him.

"we should help him, since the moment's ruined," seungmin said, letting go of jeongin's hands.

jeongin shook his head, wrapping his arms around seungmin's neck to pull his face down close to his to the point their noses were brushing each other's.

"stay with me longer," he said firmly.

that sounded like a better idea. "okay," seungmin said with a grin before kissing him again.


	20. “promise me”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just more fluff
> 
> also a time skip oof

seungmin didn't know why jeongin texted him to meet on the rooftop that night.

they've been dating for a year now and he was used to them going together. he left later than he meant to, looking for the blanket they always bring around their shared flat, but it disappeared. seungmin swears he hasn't lost anything since he moved into jeongin’s flat.

but he shrugged it off and left, heading the now familiar route to the stairs that led to the rooftop, not bothering to search for the bobby pin, knowing the door was already open. he was greeted with the sight of jeongin wearing the blanket around him, turning his head to see his boyfriend. he smiled brightly, holding a plate of cookies.

seungmin, of course, smiled as well, walking over to join him under the blanket. jeongin rested his head on his shoulder, picking up a cookie.

“while you were helping hyunjin, i went over to jaehyun’s and helped him make these,” he explained, feeling the other kiss the side of his head. “they might not be too hot now, though.”

“that doesn’t matter,” seungmin retorted, taking the cookie from his boyfriend’s hand, taking a bite. “still taste good.”

“good to know,” jeongin said softly. “cookies aren’t the only surprise i brought.”

he sat up straight, reaching into his pocket, thankful what he brought was still in there. now seungmin was curious.

“what?” he asked eagerly.

he pulled out a small black box, looking down at it. “i saved up for this and picked one i hope you’ll like.”

seungmin felt his pace turn red and it wasn’t from the cold. jeongin looked at him, amused at his expression.

“i’m not proposing,” jeongin said, laughing. “yet, anyways. but something i guess is kinda close to it.”

he opened the box, revealing two silver rings inside. “promise rings.”

he took one out, grabbing seungmin’s hand to slide it onto his ring finger. seungmin glanced down at it before looking back at jeongin.

“promise me we’ll be together for a long time,” jeongin said, the stars in the sky reflecting off his already pretty eyes. seungmin would never get tired of noticing how pretty he is.

“i promise,” seungmin replied, kissing his nose. “and you’ll promise me the same thing back.”

jeongin giggled. “i promise.”


End file.
